I Wish
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: He was too late to realize his feelings for her. He was too late to tell her. Now, he just wishes that it was him in his place.


**THE DAY HE REALIZED...**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome threw herself against him. "I thought you guys aren't going to be home till next month!"

"Yeah, but I miss my best friend too much," Inuyasha laughed twirling her around.

When he let her go, Kagome was beaming. Her blue eyes sparkling in joy.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. She was just...wow. Just wow.

"You missed a lot while you're gone," Kagome told him, grinning. "You're never going to believe who's dating whom."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Of course that would be the first thing she's going to inform him. "So am I going to be surprised or not?"

"I think you are," Kagome giggled. "Ayame and Kouga are going out two weeks after you left for vacation."

Inuyasha was slightly surprised, "You mean to say that fleabag finally gave up on you and let Ayame have a chance with him?"

"Well, yeah, but its more of Kouga defending her from some jerks at her old school. He got hurt. She took care of him. Spending more time with each other for the next several days and next thing we know we walked in on them snogging the life out of each other," Kagome explained while she prepares some snacks for the both of them.

Inuyasha grimaced, "That's a nice way of discovering."

"I know, right?" Her tinkling bell-like laugh rang throughout the room, melting the boy's heart. "Miroku and Sango are dating as well."

"Surprise, surprise," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "I would've never guess that they'll be together," he had on a deadpan expression painted on his face.

Kagome played along, "I know. I would have never guessed as well."

Silence then they burst out laughing. All of them even the whole school suspects that Miroku and Sango are going to end up together despite their countless fights.

Kagome gave him his drink, humming peacefully when she decided to make Inuyasha choke on his soda while drinking it. "Sesshomaru-nii is currently involved in a love triangle."

"Excuse me," Inuyasha's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "Do you mean MY brother Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, I meant him. He's the only Sesshomaru we both know," Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Sesshomaru-nii was late, remember? He stayed here for a week before following you guys in Florida to finish some work in student council or whatever the hell it was."

"Yeah, and? I also know that he's in a perfectly happy relationship-or at least I think he's happy-with your sister." Inuyasha referred to Kagome's older sister, Kikyo.

Kagome nodded slowly, taking a bite out of her cookie. "You also know that my friend Kagura has a crush on him and is also in the Student Council. Kagura and Fluff-Butt-sama were working together on a new school project and I don't know the full details so I'm guessing something happen because Kagura came knocking in one day, scarlet-faced and said that, well, something happened in the S.C room and that it made her day the best. So I'm taking a guess that they kissed." She shrugged.

"Nothing further?" Inuyasha raised a brow, unsurely.

Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust, "Oh, Kami. I don't even want to think about THAT. It came into my mind, but I'm more on the kissing option."

It was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes, "So that doesn't mean—"

Kagome held up a hand, "You didn't even let me finish. The night of that day, Sesshomaru-nii contacted me saying that he did something unforgivable, BUT he didn't regret it and would do it again if he had a chance."

"He had se—"

"I was right. He kissed her," Kagome cut in to avoid Inuyasha's thought.

"And what about Kikyo?" Inuyasha was truly curious.

Kagome lightly shrugged, "Kikyo-nee really do love Sesshomaru-nii and he still loves her and I admit they do make a really great couple, but I don't know. They suit each other, but not. Do you get what I'm saying?" She asked her best friend.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I don't actually," he said truthfully with a clueless, but serious expression.

Kagome released a sigh while sweat dropping, "They're not right for each other."

"Ahhhh."

"Yeah."

"So now Sesshomaru-nii is deciding whether to continue his relationship with Kikyo-nee or break it up and pursue his new-found feelings for Kagura-chan."

"What about you? Did you answer any of your suitors?" For some reason, the thought made Inuyasha's heart clench.

Kagome looked at him, an emotion not easily deciphered appeared in her sparkling blue eyes, "No, I'm waiting for that someone."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**AFTER 3 YEARS**

Miroku patted Inuyasha at the shoulder, "You sure you can do it this time?"

Inuyasha was nervous, "Hai, I'm sure."

"I've heard that phrase too many in the past since our ninth year. You sure you're going to confess to Kagome-chan after oh so many years?" Miroku looked him in the eyes. "She is my baby cousin and I'm rather entitled to either approve or reject her future boyfriends and the fact that my girlfriend of three years will also kill you."

"I know. After the game, after we won, I'll walk up to her and say it."

"Alright. I wish you good luck, my good friend," Miroku patted him one last time with a wink and exited the locker room to get to the field.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this," Inuyasha encouraged himself softly.

AFTER THE SHIKON DEMONS WON THE SOCCER GAME

"AND TAISHO SHOOTS AND HE SCORES! THE DEMONS ARE GOING TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!" The announcer yelled over the pandemonium that seemed to erupt from the crowd.

"WHOOOO! GO DEMONS!" The crowd cheered.

"WE WON! WE WON!" Kagome chanted in her place in the bleachers with the other girls. She ran towards the players and hugged Miroku then when she spotted Inuyasha threw herself at him. "Congratulations, Yasha," she murmured at him, tightening her embrace.

The taller teen buried his nose in her neck, smelling her wonderful scent, "Arigato. It's all for you," he whispered back.

Kagome pulled away laughing, "You are so corny, y'know that?"

'Now's your chance. Tell her.' Inuyasha's mind told him. He was about to tell Kagome about his feelings, but someone interrupted.

"Congratulations you guys," a gruff voice resounded clearly throughout the field, "Even though I wasn't here for a couple of months of keeping an eye on you lot, you still did a great job," the unknown speaker praised the football team.

They all turned the attention to the speaker. It was their Captain—

"BANKOTSU!" Kagome shrieked in surprised and delight before sprinting towards him then hurling herself at him.

Bankotsu despite the crutches easily caught the petite girl, "Easy there, Kags," he chuckled, but didn't let go.

"Oh my God, you're alright. The operation was successful. I just, I just-" Kagome was choking back her tears, "Kami, I'm so glad you're okay," she buried her face on his broad chest.

Inuyasha was confused...and jealous. Hell, they all were. Confused, I mean.

Yeah, Kagome and Bankotsu are friends, but they knew they're not that close.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to voice the question of the many, but Kagome and Bankotsu themselves beat him to it.

Kagome detached herself at the taller boy, but wrapped her arm around his waist even though it was slightly difficult with the crutches.

"We wanted to tell you guys this for a while," Bankotsu started, "but there wasn't really a good time especially that I got into an accident and I had to leave the country for an operation."

"And now that he's back, we think this is the perfect opportunity," Kagome continued. She took a deep breath before unwrapping her arm from his waist and interlocked her fingers with Bankotsu's. "Guys, Bankotsu and I are dating. Have been since this summer."

With those words, Inuyasha's heart broke and fell into pieces. 'She's dating Bankotsu...'

Bankotsu sent them an apologetic smile before kissing Kagome on the temple, "We didn't know how to tell you guys. We also didn't how you would react..."

Sango was the first one who broke the trance, "Are you kidding me, Ban? We're happy for you guys! A little unexpected, but still happy. Why would you guys think that we wouldn't be?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it was just a feeling."

Sango smiled and came forward to hug her, "As long you are happy, I am and if its Bankotsu that is making you happy then I'm okay with that as long as you," she suddenly turned into Medusa and tugged Bankotsu's braid, "don't make her unhappy and if I find out that you're the reason why, oh help me, I will tear you into a new one, got it!"

Bankotsu winced, "Yes, ma'am."

Sango lost the Gorgon look and smiled sweetly, "As along as we all are clear, congrats you guys. We are absolutely happy for you two, right guys?"

They all agreed with enthusiasm except for one.

"Yeah, we're happy," Inuyasha mumbled sullenly. He is happy, but it still hurts. He willed the tears to go back and he was partly successful. One tear fell.

Miroku saw it, "You okay?"

"Yeah, man. I just thought—" Inuyasha stopped as his voice cracked, "I just thought that I'll be able to tell her today."

The two were staring at the couple in the middle of the field that were catching up and laughing. Looking at each other with love and adoration.

"I don't know if this is gonna help or not, but probably not. Anyways, Kagome did like you and maybe if you confessed to her earlier than Bankotsu that would be you," Miroku informed him. "Sorry man."

Then a raindrop fell from the sky. Then it was followed by many more as they gained speed. Now, it pelted them, quickly getting them wet. People started running for shelter.

Kagome looked up and multiple raindrops met her. She giggled a bit. She loved playing in the rain, but she remembered Bankotsu. "Bankotsu, come on! We should go, you just got back from a long and tiring trip, you might get sick! Not to mention your cast!" She shouted over the loud sound of the rain.

Bankotsu grinned and pulled her back with little difficulty, "Lets stay for a while!"

"Why?" Kagome asked him.

"Do you remember the time when we were watching movies at your house and it was raining?" Bankotsu looked at her softly.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "Yeah. What of it?"

"You told me that you want to experience a kiss in the rain and you also want your first kiss to be unforgettable and special."

Kagome blushed. So he did remember all the things she babbled. She thought he deemed it as nonsense, but she guess she was wrong.

"Look, I want my first kiss to be special too and I understand that you're saving it for that someone and I'm on the same boat as you."

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome knew where he was going, but still.

"You're the first girl that I've ever dated and I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I really would like it if you were my first kiss since you're the first girl who stole my heart with just one look."

"You know this kind of thing, you don't ask permission, you just go on ahead and do—" Kagome was cut off as cold lips slammed down on hers. She closed her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders to pull him closer and returned the kiss.

Moments later, they broke apart with flushed faces and smiles tilting their mouth.

Kagome laughed, wiping her bangs to the side since they're practically covering her eyes now, "You know, I'm honored I was the first one who stole your heart," Kagome then muttered softly, "I'm sorry you couldn't say the same."

Bankotsu smiled softly, "But I'm your first kiss, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm okay with that because I know that even though I'm not the first, I still stole your heart as you stole mine. I hope you don't exchange it with another one."

"I won't. I plan on keeping it and never returning it though I hope you don't break mine," Kagome told him.

"I don't plan to. It's too precious." Bankotsu cupped one side of her face before leaning down, covering her lips with his.

As hard as to admit it, Inuyasha really do think they make a great couple. They're not perfect, but they complement each other really well.

'Oh, how I wish...'

"Inuyasha, lets go or we'll get sick!" Miroku tugged on his arm and with one last glance to the couple, Inuyasha followed, tears mixing with rain. 'I'm too late. Oh, how I just wish that was me.'

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Dom: That's kinda depressing and sad. I feel bad for Inu, but sorry Inu, Bankotsu and Kagome happens to be my OTP besides for Hibari/Kagome so I really couldn't resist hehe. I don't own the animes *peace sign***


End file.
